Straight as a Circle
by precociousjay
Summary: "Natsuki, would you rather date a gay or a bisexual?" Mai randomly asked while they were eating their lunch one day.


"Natsuki, would you rather date a gay or a bisexual?" Mai randomly asked while they were eating their lunch beneath the shadow of a huge tree, a spot they claimed since summer begun.

Natsuki only grunt in response, too engrossed in her mayo-dipped onigiri. Mai shuddered in disgust before snatching Natsuki's lunch bow away with a glare. "Seriously Natsuki, you shouldn't eat such unhealthy food!"

Natsuki tried to get back her lunch with no avail so she pulled out her last weapon. Protruding her lower lips with a slight quiver, big innocent eyes locking on her target, imaginary dog ears and tail dropping down, and whimpering pathetically… Natsuki successfully executed her '_Puppy A__ttack_.' This always work better than her "_Wolf A__ttack_" anyway. And she still wonders why.

"Ah! Stop it! Stop it!" Mai wave her hands around, trying to block Natsuki's _attack._ "Here's your lunch box!" with a whimper of her own she shoved it back on Natsuki's awaiting hands. "Mou Natsukiiii. You don't play fair."

"You are the one who's not. Asking such question out of the blue…" Natsuki answered after finishing her lunch.

"Well, I was just trying to distract myself from your…lunch. I can't believe Kaichou made you that."

"Mmmh. Ah Mai, would you give me some of your egg roll? Mikoto said that it was one of your best dishes, next to your ramen. I'm still quite hungry."

"Really? Sure! Have as much as y-…Hey! Stop changing topic!" Mai playfully swatted Natsuki. "So almost the whole school population knows that you're gay. Who would you want to date, gay-gay or straight-gay?" Mai asked for a second time.

"Geez, quiet down will you? And what do you mean by 'almost' anyway?"

"Well, the whole school knows that you like girls except for Takeda."

"Oh. Must still be in denial. I thought that _that_ punch would finally drill it to his thick head but I guess not. Pity him."

"Yeah. Now will you stop avoiding my question? Answer it. Now."

"Okay. Relax will ya? Well… I guess bisexual"

"Hmm. I always thought that you'd go for gays. You know, less trouble and all."

"Heh. Where's the challenge in that? They fall way too easily."

"Uh-huh. So why don't you want to date gays? Aside from its less challenging as you said."

"Well, gays can be a bit…possessive and ah, uhm, aggressive." Natsuki uncharacteristically blushed and fidgeted which earned a raised eyebrow from Mai.

"Ara, I certainly did not hear you complaining last night when I tied y-"

"Shizuru!" "Kaichou-san!" Natsuki and Mai simultaneously said.

"Ara, hello to you too Mai-san." Shizuru smiled brightly. "As I was saying, _My_ Natsuki liked being ti-" Shizuru's possessive tone was suddenly cut-off.

Natsuki, too flushed and embarrassed to say a word, ran off while dragging a giggling and waving Shizuru with her. Mai, on the other hand, too stunned at what she heard, was able to only stare at her friend and the kaichou, mouth still agape. Who would not be after hearing about your friend's sex life out of the blue?

After composing herself, Ma just chuckled, remembering how Natsuki stopped after sprinting a good twenty feet away to make sure that Shizuru was okay. This earned the blue-haired girl a peck on the cheeks and even with the distance, Mai could still see the blushing face of her friend.

"Geez Natsuki, you could never stay true to yourself." The red-head said with a shake of her head. As if the _whole_school does not know that the biker-girl and the kaichou are dating. They also know that the two have been 'secretly' together for almost two years now but Natsuki just came out of the closet almost a year ago.

_Silly Natsuki, we know that you don't like any other girls; only Shizuru. How cute._

* * *

><p>Uh, yeah. Haha! This popped up when I was about to go to sleep. Somehow inspired by the conversation I had with my friend who suddenly came out of the closet. I'm a bit surprised but I'm very happy for her. She thought that I might be disgusted with her so I hit her and said "<em>Duhhh<em>!" Mean me! =))

Anyway, this fic is for her and for WAKI who inspired me to write again =D


End file.
